


【Idia乙女】兴奋

by Ekusas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekusas/pseuds/Ekusas
Summary: 食用须知：Idia x 女监督生。已经交往设定。有少许的车，不能接受乙女R的不要进来。我流白切黑监督生，和作者本人xp一致，是喜欢一个人就想疯狂欺负他的类型，有s倾向。第三人称。时间是在本次活动完的晚上。
Relationships: Idia Shroud & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	【Idia乙女】兴奋

“哈啊……已经用完了一周份的力气了，从明天开始我就一步也不从寝室踏出去！”  
Idia垂头丧气地走在冥寮的走廊里，目的地是自己的理想乡——寝室。对于一个日常活动只限于手指的阴暗死宅来说，敲打太鼓的传统行事已经耗尽了他浑身的力气，静默的黑暗中还隐约能听见他低低的喘息，连汗水也还未被夜风带走，正顽强的黏着在他裸露出来的皮肤上。  
他站在自己的房间门口，正打算输入密码，却猛地被一股力撞了一下，不由得向前踉跄了两步。  
两只手紧紧地环抱住了Idia的腰。  
“诶……？！”  
Idia仿佛有点吓到一般转过身去：“监、监督生？！”  
监督生恋恋不舍地摸了几下他的腰，才回味似的抬起了脸，调笑道：  
“哇，露肩和黑丝诶，前辈真大胆！”  
Idia窘迫地将衣摆往下拉了拉，但被黑色紧身底袜包裹着的漂亮腿型仍旧一览无余。  
“不、不要取笑在下！”Idia抗议。  
“怎么会是取笑呢？”  
监督生踮起脚尖，右手轻柔地抚上Idia的脸颊。由于他的皮肤过于白皙，运动后的任何一点红潮都会被放大，连带着夏日的气息一同随着热气传递过来。她撩开Idia耳边的幽蓝色发丝，有意无意地触碰着他的耳朵，带着点不为人知的暗示味道。  
“怎么会是取笑呢？”她笑起来，和黑夜一样捉摸不透。“前辈，我喜欢你还来不及。”  
监督生一边低语着，一边将手缓缓下移。那只温柔的手拂过脸颊，在被高高的衣领保护起来的脖颈处短暂停留，挑逗似的来到肩膀处裸露的皮肤，舒缓地用手指磨蹭起来。  
明明不是什么敏感的部位，但Idia咽了咽口水，感觉小腹传来一阵汹涌的骚动。他昏昏沉沉的理智拉回了思绪，却没敢阻止那只为所欲为的可恶的手，只能被欺辱了一般开口：  
“……监督生，这还是在房间外面…………”  
谁想监督生笑得更甜蜜了，她慢吞吞地回答Idia，手上的动作倒也没停下：“我知道。这是对Idia前辈的惩罚哦。”  
Idia口干舌燥：“惩罚？我、我做了什么让监督生生气的事了吗……如果是这身衣服太不适合而脏了你的眼我真的感到非常抱歉……对不起我再也不穿……”  
他没来得及说完下面的话，因为监督生突然踮起脚尖吻了他一下。  
“不是哦前辈，这身衣服很好看，但是，”她拉着Idia的手让他低下头来，于是凑到他耳边，像情人间的呢喃，却说出最下流的话。  
“我今天因为Idia前辈兴奋了。”她隐秘地笑了一下，在黑暗中听见Idia突然加重的喘息，“前辈呢？现在因为我兴奋了吗？”  
“祭典的时候大家都去看ortho君了吧，只有我一直在注视着前辈哦。前辈知道吗，你用力敲打太鼓的时候，手高高的举起来，就能隐约看到前辈的腋窝哦。在最高潮的时候有一滴汗水顺着你的下颌流进衣领里了，它是往哪里流去了呢？前辈真的好努力呀，在我的梦里也会这么努力吗？”  
Idia被她缓慢的吐字与大胆的妄想刺激得兴奋了。他感觉到下身鼓鼓涨涨的，某种狂躁的欲望即将破土而出。  
但当他打算拉住监督生吻她的时候，她突然拉开了距离，轻而易举地带走了那片令人眩晕的空气。  
“进去吧。”监督生在离他几步之遥的地方笑着注视他，仿佛能看透他一切阴暗的内里。  
Idia看着她游刃有余的背影，恼怒和羞耻席卷了他。他咬着大拇指的指甲，愤怒地想，监督生总是这样，看着他手忙脚乱，并以此为乐。没有比这更可恶的事了！  
但他暂时压下了自己暴躁的心理，顺从地和监督生一起走进了自己的房间。

监督生此刻悠闲地坐在他的床上，目不转睛地盯着他一件又一件地将衣服脱下，并在他完全裸露了上半身的时候真心诚意地夸赞了一句：  
“Idia前辈真漂亮！”  
Idia手上的动作停顿了一下，又光着半身若无其事地在房间走来走去，寻找着随便乱扔在角落的常服T恤。  
交往已经有一段时间了，虽然他还时不时会因为监督生的调戏而恼羞成怒，但这种程度的赞美之词已经是家常便饭——不如说对他来说正好。Idia知道监督生喜欢喜欢自己的肉体，那最好再喜欢一点，再喜欢一点，喜欢到想要时时刻刻都观赏他，触摸他并且亲吻他。这样她便离不开他。  
Idia惯会利用一切有利条件达成he通关结果。  
直到监督生朝他发出邀请，他便知道自己的行为不是白费。  
“Idia前辈，要一起洗澡吗？”  
虽是询问，但监督生似乎没有任何真的要征求Idia意见的意思。她自顾自地脱下衣服，率先朝浴室走去，在门关上之前，她转过身朝Idia笑了笑，“门开着。前辈，我等你。”便在浴室的水汽中隐去了身影。  
Idia握紧了拳头，咽了咽口水，最终还是走了进去。

监督生百无聊赖地坐在浴缸里，直勾勾地盯着正在淋浴的Idia的后背。  
固然，各大寮长都有自己的长处，Idia作为一个总是以平板示人的形象，似乎并不起眼，但见过他的人却也从不否认，Idia颜好腰好身材好。  
沾染着热气的透明水珠缓慢又情色地滑过Idia的蝴蝶骨，舔舐着脊椎线，却又在下一刻被臀缝吞噬。被蒸红了的白皙皮肤透着情事过后才会出现的粉，隐约可以从头发间窥见Idia的侧脸，他正张着嘴小声喘息，想必是耐不住这蒸腾的热气。  
这让监督生无端想到Idia在插进来之后情动的煽情模样。她喜欢平日阴暗且惶恐的前辈在她身上感受极乐的样子，那时候的前辈会红着眼睛，发出比平时更大声的喘息，甚至像是另一种低沉的呻吟。他不间断地动作着，每一次被紧紧包裹的进出都会叫她的名字，有时候用双手握住她的腰不让她逃离，有时候又掐她的脖子，怪她过分的勾引与时有时无的疏离。  
那个时候她会在迷迷糊糊间感受到脸上滴落了某种温热的液体，于是幸福的想到：“啊，Idia前辈又为我哭了，他真喜欢我。我也好喜欢他。”  
所以她会将双腿缠上Idia的腰，更加深入地接纳他，连同他不堪入目的一切。  
此时此刻，监督生光是望着Idia的背便开始感到兴奋，迫不及待地想要与他一起共浴。  
Idia当然感受到了监督生的视线，那火热的灼烧感舔舐着他的每一寸皮肤，光是让他还保持理智就十分困难了。所以在听到监督生长叹一口气说“Idia前辈真的好色情啊——”的时候，他选择了放弃与理智抗衡。他现在就要与监督生进行肢体接触。  
Idia坐进了浴缸里。监督生靠在他的怀里，将浑身的重量都压在他的身上。  
监督生很快就感觉到背后顶着自己的东西。她隐秘地笑了一下，漫不经心地用柔嫩的手掌撩起水花。  
“Idia前辈今天真的很棒哦，学生们都在为你们鼓掌呢。尤其是ortho君的装置，那也是前辈做的吧？前辈真厉害。”她有一搭没一搭地夸奖着Idia，“衣服很衬你，肩膀的设计简直是造福我呀，Idia前辈就该多穿穿这种衣服，但不能给别人看。”  
Idia从背后环抱着她，将脸埋在她洁白且脆弱的脖颈处，闷闷地呼吸。  
监督生没有停下，暧昧的开口：“虽然Idia前辈的身材很好，但平常总是穿着宽大的衣服根本见不到嘛。反而是Deuce君，记得他是田径部的吧，腿部线条很好看呢。还有Trey前辈也是，眼镜果然别有一番风味。”  
监督生能够清晰地感受到，每当她夸一句别的男人，抵在后背的事物就硬一分。她开心地笑起来，为Idia见不得人的癖好，为Idia对自己的欲望。  
靠在她脖颈上的呼吸越来越急促，攥着自己的双手力道大到留下了青紫的痕迹。但她被幸福感填满，连思考都变得漂浮起来。  
“不要……不要在我的面前说其他的男人。”Idia颤抖着声音开口，“为什么你总是这样，我那么喜欢你，你却好像根本不在意！监督生、监督生只是在以我取乐而已，只是想看我痛苦！”Idia呜咽起来，“太过分了，我真的不会原谅你的。”  
监督生突然转过身来，对他笑了一下。  
她潜了下去。  
“嗯……！哈啊……监、监督生…………”  
快感侵袭了Idia，让他吐露不出一句完整的话。  
“不、不要吸……唔嗯、啊！”  
柔软的水波和滚烫的口腔交替刺激着他，极乐攀上了他的脊髓，让他忍不住战栗起来。  
“呃啊……！”  
Idia大口大口地喘着气，像是一尾离水的鱼，湿淋淋的，却喘不上气。  
监督生从浴缸里冒出头来，长时间没能呼吸而导致泛红的脸颊被弥漫浴室的水汽模糊，但奇异的是Idia却能够清晰地看清楚她快乐的表情，仿佛是完成了什么极大的心愿，在下一刻死去似乎也无怨无悔。  
Idia缓了缓神，这才意识过来监督生刚刚究竟为自己做了什么。他又陷入了惶恐的手忙脚乱，理智不清楚地询问她：“没、没事吧监督生？！呼吸、呼吸没关系吗？”  
监督生却没有回答，恶作剧似的张大了嘴吐出舌头，乳白色的粘稠液体正铺满了整个舌面，随着重力缓慢的坠入浴池里。等她看到Idia睁大了双眼目不转睛地盯着她看的时候，她才满意的将精液吞咽下去，餍足地开口：  
“其实我在看到今天的Idia前辈时就想这么做了。”  
“有谁知道冥寮受人尊敬的寮长，社恐又阴暗的Idia前辈，会有这样乱七八糟的样子呢？”她怜爱地抚摸着怔愣的Idia的湿漉漉的头发，“只有我才能让前辈露出这副表情，只有我。”  
她从水里站了起来，带起哗啦啦的声响，惊醒了迷茫的Idia。他急忙拉住她的手：“要、要回去了吗？”  
没想监督生回握过来。温暖的水汽似乎没有传递到监督生的身上，她的指尖依旧冰冰凉凉。她牵起Idia的手，居高临下地俯视着他，又很快笑了起来。  
“走吧，Idia前辈。剩下的事，我们去床上做吧。”  
Idia咽了咽口干舌燥的喉咙，顺从地站了起来，跟着她的步伐往房间走去。


End file.
